Te Necesito
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º USAGIxMISAKI º SHOUNEN-AIºAkihiko esta enfermo y depende de Misaki cuidarlo, apesar de los problemas que pasara, ¿Podra cuidar de Usagi? ¿Podra sobrevivir a Usami-sensei. º Càp.nº3-FINALº
1. La Enfermedad

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**_ _¡Hola´s! Junjou-Romántica 2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. En fin, al fin tuve la oportunidad de hacer un fic de este anime que me encanta mucho y de verdad me decidí por esta pareja por que me encanta mucho ji-ji, aunque las tres me encantan, en fin aquí les traigo un fic de dos o tres capítulos de cómo Usagi-san se enfermo y Misaki tiene que cuidarlo, enfrentando diversas situaciones, que lo pondrán a prueba lo mucho que quiere al escritor. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Solo podrán descubrirlo leyendo y dejar reviews_

_**::TE NECESITÖ::**_

_**-.+.-(**__**AKIHIKÖxMISAKI**__**)-.+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°1: LA ENFERMEDAD::**_

Había sido una noche tranquila, prácticamente muy tranquila para el joven Takahashi-Misaki de 20 años de edad, el cual precisamente empezaba a despertar poco a poco de su largo sueño. Precisamente lo primero que vio, fue la cara del gran oso de felpa amarillo-oscuro, se medio incorporo para ver al dueño de ese peluche, ya que le extraño el no estar amarrado a un potente abrazo de oso por parte de Usami-Akihiko; pero lo único que pudo ver, era que estaba solo en la gran cama del novelista. Eso le daba a entender que el chico ya se había levantado.

-¿Usagi-san?-Se incorporo Misaki para ir a buscar a su chico por algún lugar de la casa. -¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá ido a comprara cigarrillos?-Se preguntaba así mismo.

-¿Qué raro?-Se rascaba la cabeza.-Él nunca sale sin decirme nada.-Se preocupo.-No seria capaz de dejarme, ¿o si?-Se preocupo a un mas.

_**-"Él, no me dejaría, sin darme un motivo. ¿Verdad? Si ya se hubiera cansado de mi, ¿Por qué sigue viviendo conmigo? Pero… ¿Dónde esta?"-**_

-¡AH! ¡USAGI!-Se revolvió los cabellos con preocupación, no pudo más y corrió como loco por la casa buscando en todas las habitaciones, solo para encontrar a Usagi.

-¿Usagi?-Abrió una puerta, pero solo encontró unos carriles con un Tren que descansaba su marcha en esos momentos.

-¿Estas aquí?-Entro en la habitación donde tenían la replica en miniatura de la Muralla -China, pero no había nadie.

Corrió de nuevo a otra habitación que al abrirla, solo encontró unas peceras con salmones y anguilas que tenían como mascotas y las tenían en esa habitación.

-Usagi-san, ¿estas aquí?-Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde guardaban los osos de felpa que tanto le gustaban a Akihiko. Pero no lo encontró ahí.

-¡ARG! ¡¿DÓNDE PODRA ESTAR?!-Se puso histérico y asustado, cayendo de rodillas gritando.

De pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, que hizo que un pequeño foquito se prendiera en su cabeza, recordando algo muy lógico. Cuando Usagi no esta es porque esta escribiendo sus novelas. Así que se dispuso a buscar en esa habitación donde no había buscado aun, y que debió ser la primera que debió haber buscado. Eso lo lleno de ilusión como también de miedo.

_**-"Y… ¿Si no esta?"-**_

Se pregunto caminando a pasos lentos y temerosos por saber si su novio se encontraba en ese lugar de reposo, o no. Trago saliva y con su mano temblorosa, decidió por tomar la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Ah!-Abrió de golpe cerrando los ojos.-…-Pero de nuevo los abrió al ver que nada paso, todo paresia normal. Así que se animo a entrar y asegurarse mejor.

Pero al intentar entrar…

-¡¿AAH?!-Fue derribado en el suelo, ya que algo pesado le cayó encima impulsándolo a caer de espaldas en el piso. El pobre chico de cabellos castaños se revolcaba en el piso, sin saber que le había caído.

-Mi...sa…ki…-Dejo se forcejearse al escuchar como susurraban su nombre de una manera débil y suave.

-¿Usagi-san?-Se tranquilizo un poco para ver mejor, y se topo con que Usagi le había caído encima.-¡¿Eres tú?!-Miro que si se trataba de su novio.

-…-Pero Akihiko solo susurraba suave el nombre del chico.

-…-Paso un buen tiempo para que Misaki se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Con Akihiko encima suyo. Se sonrojo como un tomate.

-…-

-¡Ah ¡Ah!-Suspiraba y respiraba agitadamente, al haberse librado de Usagi.-¡Me debes una explicación!-Se reclamo.

-¡Te estuve buscando, estaba muy preocupado por ti!-Le decía molesto viendo al chico tirado en el piso.

-…-El Usami solo respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Eh?-Eso extraño al joven de ojos-verdes.-Usagi-san, ¿te sientes bien?-Lo movió un poco para que pudiera sentarse.

-…-Usagi intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro.

-No te ves nada bien.-Dijo poniéndolo su mano en la frente. -¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!-Se sorprendió el chico.-¡Te ayudara a ir a la cama!-Le dijo ayudándole a incorporarse.

_**-°Y°-**_

…_**Ratos después**__**…**_

El joven de cabellos plateados, se encontraba acostado en la cama, con las mejillas rojas y con la nariz con flujo, y sus ojos se miraban cansados. Había pescado un resfriado, como Misaki se estaba dando cuenta.

-No puedo creerlo…-Suspiraba poniéndole un trapo mojado en la frente a Usagi.

-No pude terminar mi manuscrito…-Respondió el joven de ojos púrpuras.

-Déjame adivinar…-Analizo Misaki mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la cama.-Ya estabas a punto de dormir, cuando recordaste que aun no terminabas la nueva novela que estas escribiendo, y decidiste no molestarme, decidiendo que la terminarías en toda la noche. Pero como hacia calor, solo te quedaste en pantalones y prendiste un ventilador para que te refrescara, pero estabas tan centrado que no notaste que el ambiente cambiaba, por que hubo una leve lluvia, aunque hacia frió, no le tomaste importancia al asunto, soportando todo el frió de la noche, hasta que ya no fuiste capas de soportas los síntomas que provocaron en ti, al exponerte tanto tiempo al aire frió, que pescaste un resfriado.-Analizo recuperando aire, por haber dado tanta conclusión de los hechos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Respondió suavemente Akihiko abrazando a Suzuki.

-Nondes-ka?-(¿Qué?)-Parpadeo sus ojos sorprendido.-¿Entonces era verdad? ¡Eres un descuidado!- Mírate como estas; tienes fiebre, tus mejillas están muy calientes.

-Gomen-nasai-(Lo siento)-Se disculpo el escritor.

-Me hiciste preocuparme-Le susurro.

-…-El chico mayor sonrió ante aquellas palabras.-Perdóname por no haberte dicho que estaría ocupado toda la noche.-Le dijo.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa.-Se apeno.-Lo que mas me importa es que descanses bien.-Le dijo mientras le arreglaba la sabana y le acomodaba bien los cojines en la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón…-Le murmuro Akihiko mientras le tomaba la muñeca a Misaki.-¿Iras a la Universidad?-Le interrogo.

-…-El chico de ojos verdes se sonrojo por aquella pregunta.-Bueno…-Susurro.

_**-"Se que me ase esa pregunta, porque desea que me quede con él, en casa para cuidarlo"-**_

-Misaki, ¿serias capaz de dejarme solo y enfermo?-Le dijo al chico con su tono serio de siempre.

-Yo…-Murmuro el peli-castaño.

_**-"Usagi me necesita, quiere que este aquí, para aliviar su estado"-**_

-_"Te nesecito aquí conmigo"_-Oyó esas palabras en el momento en que lo jalaban por el brazo asiéndolo caer en la cama junto al peli-plateado.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Pataleo sonrojado y asustado.-¡Usagi, espera!-Trataba de soltarse.

-Suki da yo!-(Te amo)-Le susurraba dándole suaves besos al chico en el cuello.

-Mmm…-Apretó sus ojos estremeciendo por los calidos labios del chico que por la fiebre. Suavemente se fue tranquilizando hasta que el Usagi pudo atrapara los labios del chico, para darle un suave beso.

_**-"A pesar de que esta en estas condiciones, me hace sentir con sus labios, lo que siente"-**_

_-.+.RiN-rIn.+.-_

Misaki reacciono al escuchar el sonido del teléfono que sonaba con insistencia.-Denwa-(¡Teléfono!)-Exclamo tratando de incorporarse.

-No importa, solo ignóralo.-Le dijo el chico de cabellos plateados.

-¡Suéltame Usagi! ¡El teléfono suena mucho! ¿Y si se trata de niisam?-Le repetía para que lo dejara ir a contestar.

-…-Entonces fue ahí, donde el novelista decidió soltar a su pequeña y débil presa, asiendo que Takahashi pegue un brinco saliendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Moshi-moshi-(Hola)-Contesto el chico de ojos verdes para ver de quien se trataba.

-_"Hola, Misaki. ¿Se encuentra, Usami-sensei?"_-Le preguntaba Aikawa preguntando por el novelista.

-Hai-(Si)-Respondió.

-_"¡Que bien!"_-Exclamo contenta.-_"¿Sabes si termino el manuscrito?"_-Le pregunto con esperanzas de que Usami hubiera acabado con su trabajo.

-De hecho, Aikawa-san. Creo que no lo termino.-Le respondió el chico con un tono indeciso.

-_"¡¿Pero, porque?!"_-Se exalto al oír eso.

-Usagi-san, no se siente bien; de hecho pesco un resfriado.-Le dijo a la mujer, pero no escucho ninguna respuesta, solo un rotundo silencio. -¿Aikawa-san? ¿Me escuchas?-No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

…_Toc-Toc…_

De repente escucho tocar la puerta del departamento, eso lo extraño bastante, pero antes de que pudiera llegar ala puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

-¡¡MISAKI!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA USAGI, SAN?!-Apareció la mujer peli-naranja, la cual había llegado con algunos médicos.

-¡¡AAH!! ¡¿AIKAWA-SAN?!-Se exalto por el susto que le dieron.-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!-Pregunto al ver a tanta gente.

-Si el sensei esta enfermo, tenemos por deber asegurarnos en brindarle nuestra ayuda. ¡Adelante, muchachos!-Le aclaro, mientras iba junto con los asistentes al cuarto de Usagi.

-Pero…-Susurro el chico de ojos verdes, ya que no queria a esa extraña gente encima de su chico.

-No te preocupes, Chibi-tan. No le aran nada; solo vienen a cuidar de él.-Apareció Isaka en la puerta de entrada.

-¡Pero son demasiados! Solo es un resfriado.-Le comento algo molesto, al asistente de Akihiko.

-¿Solo un resfriado?-Le comento.-Y de seguro, has de saber bien, como cuidar de Akihiko-sam?-Le pregunto al oír las palabras de Misaki.

-Bueno yo…-Bajo un poco su cabeza, ya que sabia que por lo que le decía Isaka, Usagi necesitaba de los mejores cuidados posibles.-Nunca había visto a Usagi enfermo…-Le murmuro.

-Lo ves. Es muy necesario que Usagi-san, sea tratado por expertos para evitar algo peor, sin importar que sea un resfriado.-Le aclaro al chico.

-Pero Usagi-san, esta así por querer terminar al manuscrito.-Recalco lo ocurrido, asiéndole saber que era culpa de ellos que el estuviera en esas condiciones de salud.

-Me lo suponía. Con mas razón, debemos atenderlo, ya que es nuestra responsabilidad.-Dijo finalmente.-¿Quieres ir a verlo?-Le ofreció para que fueran a ver como los médicos atendían del escritor.

Misaki asintió siguiendo al asesor de Usagi, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la parte alta de la casa y poder llegar a la habitación del Usami.

-…-Prácticamente se sorprendió al ver el cuarto convertido en una sala de operaciones, viendo a su chico con un suero colocado en su brazo, y un termómetro en la boca, mientras que le inyectaban una de las tantas medicinas, puesto que lo tenían en observación; todo paresia mas que cuidar de él, paresia una estricta vigilancia, ya que Aikawa, les ordenaba a sus colegas atender bien al escritor, que paresia no gustarle para nada lo que estaban asiendo.

-¡¡Usagi-san, resiste!! ¡¡Con esto estarás mucho mejor!!- Le decía al Usami, resisando minuciosamente todo lo que hacían, para que no hubieran complicaciones.

-…-

-No tienes porque hacer esto. Me molestan.-Le dijo el chico quitándose el termómetro de la boca.

-¡Alto ahí, Usagi-san!-Lo detuvo la mujer, volviéndole a poner el termómetro en la boca.

-…-

-Como lo vez, el sensei estará bien con toda esta ayuda. Puedes estar tranquilo.-Le dijo a Misaki con tranquilidad.

-Si, pero tengo que asegurarme.-Le dijo viendo que su chico no queria esos cuidados, ya que le molestaban. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar donde estaba su chico, el hombre de mayor altura junto a él, lo detuvo por el brazo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes entrar.-Le dijo esta vez con un tono serio.-No puedo permitir que Akihiko tenga emociones fuertes, que le puedan agravar.-Le aclaro.

-…-Misaki se sorprendió, pero a la vez se enojo.-¡Yo quiero estar con él, es mi deber…!-Le dijo ya que sabia que el que mas derecho tenia en cuidar a Usagi, era él, puesto que era su pareja.

-Ya te dije que no hay de que preocuparse. Además, ¿no tienes que ir a la Universidad?-Le pregunto.

-¿Eh?-Misaki se sobresalto.

_**-"Yo le prometí a Usagi-sam, que estaría con él, no puedo decepcionarlo"-**_

-No tienes porque preocuparte, además tú mismo dijiste que nosotros éramos los responsables de que Akihiko este así, lo más recomendable es que nos dejes este asunto a nosotros. Con solo estar viendo no aras que él se cure. Es mejor que no descuides tus estudios, si quieres estar a nivel de Akihiko-san.-Le dijo el hombre con seguridad.

-Es que…yo le prometí a Usagi-san que yo lo cuidaría. Por eso no puedo irme de su lado.-Le dijo.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Los médicos lo tienen todo controlado. Además si algo ocurre, Aikawa, y yo nos encargaremos de todo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si me voy le estaría fallando a Usagi-san.-Dijo decidido.-Yo quiero…-

-_"¿Quieres ser una molestia para Usami-sensei?"_-Misaki se sobresalto al oír las palabras que decía el hombre.

-No puedes cuidarlo como se debe; si estas aquí de mirón solo serás una molestia para los doctores.-

-Usagi-san, siempre me ha dicho que no soy una molestia para él; de hecho me a repetido varias veces que desea que le cause molestias.-Se defendió.

-¿Y crees que este es el momento para causarle problemas?-Dijo un poco molesto por la insistencia del chico.

-_¿"Problemas"?-_Eso hizo que el de ojos verdes bajara su rostro con tristeza al oír lo que siempre le decía sobre que era una molestia.

-Yo no quiero ser una molestia…-Murmuro con las manos hechas puño.

-Vamos Chibi-tan, yo te llevare en el auto a la Universidad.-Se ofreció Isaka al joven de cabellos castaños.

_**-°Y°-**_

-¿Misaki?-Miro como el chico le daba la espalda yéndose con Isaka-san y eso no le cayo en gracia sabiendo que el chico le había prometido acompañarlo en su situación, esa promesa se estaba quebrando bastante fuerte.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Usagi-sensei?!-Una molesta Aikawa detuvo al escritor antes se que le escapara, porque se trato de salir de la cama.

-¿A dónde se dirige Misaki?-Le pregunto molesto porque no podía ir tras su chico, detenerlo antes de que se fuera y no pudiera protegerlo.

-Misaki-kun, estará bien, Isaka-san sabe lo que hace.-Le comento la mujer sabiendo que todo iba ha estar bien, o eso suponía.

-¿Bien?-Murmuro sabiendo que esto no le gustaba para nada, pero por el momento ya no podía hacer nada, estaba débil.

_**-°Y°-**_

_**-.+-**__**2 Horas después**__**-.+.-**_

-¿Qué te ocurre, Misaki?- ¿Ocurrió algo contigo y Usagi-san?-Preguntaba el Sempai de Misaki, quien lo acompañaba en esos momentos.

-¿Huh?-Despertó de su trance ya que había estado muy callado desde ya buen rato.

-¿Me escuchaste?-Le apretaba las mejillas para que lo viera.

-¡Aock! ¡Eso duele! ¿Por qué me haces eso, Sempai?-Le reclamo sobandose las mejillas.

-No estas poniendo atención, y tampoco lo has hecho en las clases, ¿te pasa algo?-Le pregunto con interés.

-Usami-san esta enfermo…-Le comento con preocupación el chico.

-¿Enfermo?-Se extraño.-Si tú vives con él, se supone que deberías estarlo cuidando, o ¿sus sirvientes lo hacen por ti?-Le comento.

-No, de hecho él me pidió que lo cuidara, pero sus asistentes llegaron a cuidarlo.-Le respondió a las preguntas.

-Ya veo. ¿Acaso te hicieron a un lado, porque podías ser una molestia?-Le dijo Sumi-sempai con una sonrisa irónica.

-Hai-(Si) Yo le prometí que estaría ahí para cuidarlo, y en cambio estoy aquí preocupado por él.-Concluyo.

-Si yo fuera el novio de Usami-san, no lo dejaría así como esta de enfermo. Porque esos son los claves momento en que nesecita que la persona amada lo acompañe para no estar solo.-Le dijo a su amigo el peli-castaño.

-…-Aunque no le paresia algo gracioso lo que comento Sumi-sempai, pero comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Sempai, tampoco se, si Usagi-san quiere que lo cuide. Me siento mal por eso.-Le hizo saber.

-Pues deberías saber lo que quiere Usagi-san. Yo si fuera tú me ya no estaría aquí, me iría lo mas pronto posible. Cualquier cosa puede pasar, sino de nada te servirá lamentarte después.-Se incorporo el joven Sempai, dejando solo al chico de ojos verdes.

_**-"Sempai tiene razón, soy el novio de Usagi-san y es mi deber estar con él. Talvez, si se lo que siente Usagi, cuando estuve en su casa, cuando me enferme, me sentía impotente, solo…y me entro la necesidad de tener su compañía para sentirme bien y apagar esa soledad que me carcomía, fue tan amable conmigo y lo sigue siendo…eso me hace sentir…tan feliz."-**_

_**-"Pero me deje llevar por mis emociones, mis indecisiones de siempre, pero al oír que podría ser una molestia…me lo creí. Pero lo mire y vi a su alrededor a personas mucho muy expertas que yo y eso me hizo sentir tan…común y corriente."-**_

_**-"La culpa no me deja en paz, quema como cristales que hieren el corazón cuando se sabe que no se pudo cumplir, algo prometido. A pesar de que puede que este bien, hay algo que no deja que encaje en todo esto. Perderlo seria algo que no podría soportar es tan frustrando".-**_

-_**"¿Serás capaz de dejarme solo y enfermo?"-**_Esas palabras cayeron como una cubeta de hielo en la mente de Misaki.__

-_**"**__**Te necesito**__**"**_-Otra palabra se resonó en su mente, sorprendiéndolo mucho.

Era verdad, eso fue lo que le había provocado aceptar faltar a clases por estar junto con su chico.

-¡Eso es! Yo no debo de estar aquí, no importa si Isaka me dice que soy un problema, lo único que quiero es cuidar de Usagi-san a mi manera, para que pueda recuperarse por completo. Se lo debo por todo lo que ha hecho por mí…además yo...-Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, su celular empezó a sonar.

-…-Eso asusto a Misaki, quien rápidamente se dispuso a contestar.-Moshi-moshi-(Hola)-Contesto.

-¡¿Misaki, tienes que venir pronto…Usagi-san…esta…?!-Hablaba una histérica Aikawa.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Isaka-san!? ¡¿Isaka-san?!-No escucho más que le colgaban la llamada.-¿Qué habrá ocurrido?-Se preocupo.-¿Usagi?-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en para con mucho susto.

Tomo lo más rápido que pudo sus cosas, corriendo de vuelta a casa, ya que todo optaba en que le había ocurrido algo a Akihiko; y esa preocupación lo estaba matando de la culpa; solo no deseaba llegar tarde. Algo temía, porque el corazón le latía demasiado fuerte por la angustia y el miedo que le causaba ver en esa situación a su Usagi.

_**-"Usagi, ¡resiste por favor! Pronto llegare"-**_

_**-°Y°-**_

Al fin después de correr tanto y hasta quedándose sin aire, había llegado hasta el pasillo del departamento. Su corazón paresia saltársele del pecho por el miedo que tenia. La angustia se apodero de él, con el temor de lo que le podían decir los doctores sobre el estado del escritor; tomo valor alejando todas sus dudas y se propuso a entrar al departamento de Akihiko-san.

-¿Isaka-san?-Abrió la puerta nombrando a la mujer que supuestamente tenia que estar ahí.-¡¿Dónde están?!- Exclamo por alguien que le contestara, pero nada paso.

Pronto corrió a la habitación de Usagi, esta vez no dejaría que nadie se le interpusiese. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación del chico; pero sin previo aviso antes de que pudiera abrir; la puerta se abrió asiendo que este se caía sorpresivamente de frente al piso, ya que le ganaron el abrir la puerta.

-¿Misaki?-El peli-castaño se incorporo sentándose en el piso, mientras se sobaba la nariz ya que se la había golpeado.

-¿Eh?-Al caer en cuenta escucho su nombre y rápidamente clavo su mirada en quien lo había llamado-…-Miro sorprendido como la habitación de Usagi estaba normal tal y como había estado, sin inyecciones, sin doctores, sin Aikawa y sin Isaka. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Pues no entendía nada, de nada.

-¿Usagi-san?-Se talló los ojos para ver si no estaba viendo alucinaciones o algo, por el golpe que se dio.

-Claro que soy yo.-Le sonrió el joven alcanzando de una mesita sus cigarrillos, sacando uno e intentar prenderlo.

_**-"Si es Usagi"-**_

-¡No debes de fumar en el estado que estas!-Se incorporo muy enojado quitándole rápidamente el cigarrillo de la mano.-¡Eres muy descuidado! ¡Tienes que pensar mas en tu salud!-Lo regaño, pero luego se acordó de porque no estaban todos.

-Usagi-san, ¿que paso con todos?-Le pregunto mientras revisaba por todos lados.

-¡Ah! Ellos…-Dijo sin importancia tomando otro cigarrillo.

-_"Si, ellos; ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Aikawa-san me pidió que viniera con urgencia porque algo pasaba contigo…y…eso me preocupo…"-_Dijo con la cabeza gacha y con un leve sonrojo.

-…-Al oír eso Akihiko hizo una de sus sonrisas picaras, aunque estaba tambaleante por la fiebre, se incorporo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Estas débil por la fiebre debes reposar!-Le regañaba Misaki mientras le ayudaba a no caerse.

-Misaki…-Le susurro el chico tomando al peli-castaño por el mentón y darle un suave beso.

-¡No te aproveches!-Exclamo muy rojo el de ojos verdes.

-Suki da yo!-(Te amo)-Lo abrazo recostando su mentón en el hombro del chico.

_**-"Su respiración esta caliente, al igual que sus labios"-**_

Misaki opto por abrazar también al escritor y empezó a susurrarle algo.

-Perdóname Usagi-san, te dije que estaría contigo para cuidarte, pero no lo hice. Todos me alejaron y de verdad creí que era una molestia para ti…-Contuvo sus lagrimas para no llorar.

-Baka-(Tonto)-La acaricio los cabellos.-Cuantas veces mas quieres que te lo repita. Quiero que me causes problemas.-Le dijo esta vez con una suave sonrisa.

-Lo se.-Murmuro.-Pero, dime ¿porque no están todos? Aun no me lo dices.-Le reclamo.

-Si quieres saber, esta bien.-Sonrió con malicia el chico mientras tomaba a Misaki de la muñeca conduciéndolo hacia la cama, al ver eso el chico tratando de escapar pero no lo logro.

-¡¿Usagi?!-Se sonrojo el chico, pero fue callado por un beso.

-Como Misaki quiere saber, sobre lo que paso. Te lo diré.-Le dijo esta vez poniendo una seriedad.

-…-Al ver eso, Takahashi-Misaki trago hondo, muy atento a lo que le diría el chico de cabellos peli-plateados, con respecto a las vivitas.

-Me molestaron mucho, pero ese no era el caso.-Tenia una mirada muy seria y molesta.

-¿Ah, no?-Pregunto dudoso de lo que le decía.

-Se atrevieron alejarte de mi, aun sabiendo que me prometiste estar conmigo.-Le dijo enojado.

-Watashi-(Yo)-Desvió la mirada con tristeza. -Yo no queria romper mi promesa…-De pronto tubo ganas de llorar.

Usagi se acostó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba suavemente por la espalda, tan lentamente cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose tranquilo al tener por fin as u amado chico, eso lo reconfortaba.

-No llores…-Lo abrazo fuerte.-Ahora que ya estas aquí, puedes cuidarme y consentirme todo lo que quieras.-Le dijo dándole un aire de que ya estaba feliz de tenerlo.

-Usagi…-Se limpio unas lágrimas que habían recorrido sus mejillas.-Aunque no tenga la experiencia como los médicos. Solo quiero cuidarte, como yo puedo, a mi manera…-Le susurro, pero no escucho ningún comentario o respuesta de parte del chico.

-¿Usagi-san?-No oyó respuesta alguna.-Se jiro para ver y vio aun Akihiko profundamente dormido.

-Nondes-ka?-(¿Qué?)-Se enojo al ver que su chico esta dormido y de que su discurso había sido en vano, pero mejor se resigno.

_**-"A de estar muy cansado. Debió haberse preocupado mucho por mi, y eso lo hizo alterarse mas"-**_

_**-"Fui muy tonto"-**_

Al decir esas palabras y estar tan cerca del rostro del escritor, el pobre Misaki se sonrojo.

_**-"Ahora puedo cuidar de él"-**_

-…-

-…-(.!)-

_**-"**____**Sonna!-(¡No puede ser!)-**_

Cayo de golpe asustado sabiendo que estaba en los brazos de Akihiko y era un gran reto el soltarse de su potente abrazo de eso, unas graciosas lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

_**-°Y°-**_

_**.+. **__**Una hora después**__**.+.**_

El joven seguía atrapado en el abrazo de oso de Usami-sensei, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, o eso era lo que pensaba el joven de ojos verdes.

_-.+.RiN-rIn.+.-_

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, rápidamente se incorporo de la cama para ir a contestar.

-Moshi-moshi-(Aló)-Contesto el peli-castaño.

-_"¿Chibi-tan?"_-

Esa voz hizo desagradar a Misaki.

-Si, ¿Qué desea?-Le interrogo sin ganas.

-_"¿Cómo esta, Akihiko-sensei?"_-Le pregunto sin rodeos.

-Esta dormido, necesita descansar.-Le respondió.

-_"¿No quieres que regresen los doctores?"_-

-IYA-(¡NO!)-Exclamo rápidamente muy ofendido.-Usagi-san, me pidió que lo cuidara.-Le aclaro.

-_"¿Estas seguro?"_-Le pregunto el hombre al Universitario.

-¡Si lo estoy!-Exclamo de nuevo.-Aunque no este al nivel de un doctor, yo puedo cuidar de Usami-Akihiko, Acosta de todos y ese es mi deseo.-Le dio a entender lo que sentía.

_-"Sou desu-(Esta bien) Comprendo, pero no dejes que nada le pase; sino te echaran la culpa, y Aikawa se volverá loca, ya la conoces"_-Le acordó de la situación.

-¡Yo puedo con esto, ya que yo acepte vivir con Usagi! ¡No quiero que se involucren! Oyasumi nasai-(Buenas noches)-Colgó.

-…-Respiraba agitadamente después de tanta cosa y de colgar el teléfono, pero es que se había enojado tanto que sus palabras fueron dichas, pero es que no queria volver hacer manipulado.

-…-Pero luego cayo en algo muy curioso. _"¿Cómo se libro de los brazos de Akihiko-san? O sea que siempre tubo oportunidad de escaparse pero con confiarse no lo había hecho". _

-(_De pronto Misaki se encontraba dándose frentazos en la pared al ver su ingenuidad_)-

-Usagi, ha de estar muy débil por lo enfermo que esta. Creo que iré de compras y le preparare un caldo de pollo. Según dicen eso ayuda a quitar los resfriados.-Analizo el chico.

-Bien, ahora iré por algunas cosas.-Corrió escaleras arriba.

-Misaki…-Oyó su nombre pronunciar por Usagi llegando a su habitación.

-Ya despertaste.-Se acerco a él y ponerle la mano en la frente.-Necesito un termómetro para ver tu temperatura.-Le comento.-Iré por algunas compras, no me tardare.-Le dijo poniéndole un trapo mojado en la frente.

-No me gusta que salgas solo. Un niño como tú debe de ir a acompañado de un adulto.-Le comento.

-¡¿No me digas niño?! ¡Deja de tratarme así!-Renegaba molesto Misaki.

-…-Usagi sonrió.-Suki da yo!-(Te amo)-Le susurro mientras cerraba los ojos ya que estaba cansado.

-¿Es necesario que vayas? Puedo comprarte un súper-mercado si quieres?-Le ofreció para retenerlo de salir.

-¡Deja de tonterías!-Se enojo.-Guarda tu dinero para la vejez, no lo malgastes.-Le reclamo como todas las veces por malgastar el dinero. -Además es muy importante que baya.-Llego a la salida de la puerta.-Quiero prepararte una buena comida para que te sientas mejor.-Le dijo dándole la espalda ya que eso lo apenaba.

-…-Akihiko se sorprendió un poco y luego suavizo su mirada y sonrió.-Ve con cuidado, no te tardes.-Le dijo finalmente a su chico.

-Hai-(Si)-Dijo esta vez dándole un ultimo vistazo y luego le volvió a dar la espalda avanzando un poco.

-_"Y no le hagas caso a extraños"_-Ese cometario molesto a Misaki.

-¡¿Qué no me trates como un niño, tengo 20 años?!-Pataleo muy enfadado.-¡Me voy! ¡Regreso después!-Azoto la puerta al salir.

-Mmm…se ve lindo cuando se enoja.-Sonrió Akihiko sintiéndose bastante sofocado por tanta fiebre que tenia.

_**-°Y°-**_

-Usagi-san, es un tonto, me hace enojar a propósito.-Rengaba mientras caminaba por las calles, mientras llagaba a su destino.

Compraba cuidadosamente los ingredientes para la medicina de Usami-sensei, los vegetales tenían que estar bien frescos para que su caldo quedara muy bien.

-¿Huh?-Al querer tomar un repollo que le había puesto el ojo, alguien mas poso su mano al mismo tiempo que la suya en dicho repollo.

-Sumimasen Ga-(Perdón)-Se disculpo Misaki ante un chico menor que el de cabellos amarillos-oscuros.

-Creo que hemos elegido el mismo repollo.-Le comento el chico de mirada seria.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.-Respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Vas a cocinar?-Le pregunto al ver la cesta llena de ingredientes del chico peli-castaño.

-¿Eh?-Miro su cesto.-Si.-Respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

-…-El pequeño chico puso cara decisiva.-Yo también voy a cocinar para alguien importante para mi, por eso quiero comprar este repollo.-Dijo poniéndole la mano al susodicho repollo.

-…-La expresión del chico atemorizo al de ojos-verdes. ¿Alguien importante?-Se intrigo.

_**-"Prácticamente este chico esta asiendo lo mismo que yo. Va a cocinar para ese alguien especial"-**_

-No te preocupes, yo escogeré otro.-Le dijo Misaki sabiendo que si era importante para él, no tenia el porque pelear por una verdura.

-¿De veras?-Pregunto algo desconfiado.

-¡No miento! Es la pura verdad.-Le sonrió dándole el repollo en mano.

"_**Hay veces quisiera poder entender algunos sentimientos de otras personas. Por que me es muy importante ver si hago bien mi papel con Akihiko-san"**_

-Arigato-(Gracias)-Desvió la mirada el chico mientras tomaba la verde verdura para prepararle la comida a su chico.

De pronto el claxon de un auto se oyó en el lugar llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, me están llamando.-Tomo algunos repollos.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunto Misaki ya que después de todo se habían encontrado por una verdura.

-…-El chico lo miro serio.-Mi nombre es Takatsuki-Shinobu.-Dijo corriendo para irse ya que alguien paresia estarlo apurando.

-Es raro. Pero párese un chico de buenas intenciones.-Sonrió Misaki.-Bien es hora que yo también me marche.

-…-

-¿Con quien hablabas?-Le preguntaba Miyagi a su chico el cual acomodaba lo comprado en el carro de este.

-Solo con un chico que acabo de conocer, nada mas.-Decía sin importancia siguiendo acomodando las bolsas.

-¿Qué acabas de conocer?-Eso no le agrado.-¿Y de que hablaron?-Le interrogo.

-Esta comprando ingredientes para preparar una comida para alguien especial para él.-Dijo sentándose en el asiento.

-¿En serio?-Alzo una ceja.

-¿Celoso?-Lo miro seriamente Shinobu al hombre de cabellos negros por tanta pregunta.

-¿Yo?-Chisteo Miyagi.-Solo me molesta que sea _"UN"_ apenas conocido.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunto al verlo pensativo y un poco apenado.

-Solo quiero que lleguemos a casa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.-Le dijo seguro ya que estaba listo para preparar su comida basada en repollos.

-…-Miyagi solo se resigno sabiendo que su pequeño chico queria prepararle su famosa comida.-Como quieras.-Le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos al chico.

-…-Shinobu se sonrojo, sabiendo que Miyagi lo había descubierto.

-…-

Después de caminar algunos momentos, miro la florería que estaba próxima, recordó bien que ya era tiempo de comprarle algunas flores a Akihiko para que adornaran su habitación.

-¿Disculpe?-Tocaba con un dedo la espalda de un chico el cual estaba arreglando algunas flores en la entrada de la tienda.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-Se dio la vuelta un chico de cabellos negro de gran altura.

_**-"¿Por qué me siento tan diminuto?"-**_

-Hace mucho que no lo veía pasar por aquí.-Sonrió el chico.-Pase por favor, le enseñare las flores.-Le ofreció.

-Gracias.-Siguió al chico hasta entrar a la tienda.

-¿Es para alguna persona en especial?-Le pregunto para encontrar buenas flores para el chico.

-Bueno…-No podía decirle que queria esas flores para su _"novio" _ eso si que no se atrevería, era un hombre y se comportaba como tal.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunto al ver lo pensativo y dudoso que estaba el chico.

-¿Eh? ¡No, no! Es solo que…bueno quiero rosas para una persona muy especial, porque esta mal de salud y quiero que las flores lo animen un poco.-Le respondió de una vez.

-_"Es como si todo se repitiera, como si estas rosa lo hubieran estado esperando, ya que han aparecido hace muy poco"_-Pensó el joven alto sabiendo que debía hacer lo siguiente:

-¿Baby Romántica? ¿De nuevo?-Murmuro el chico al ver que el vendedor le enseñaba las misma rosas de la vez pasada.

-Si, las mismas. Algo me dicen que estas flores van con su cometido, le aseguro que a la persona que se las dará, le gustaran mucho más que antes.-Lo animo.

Paresia que ese chico tenia razón esas rosas amarillas-oscuras tenían un toco que no podía entender pero que le asían creer que todo tenia razón.

-De acuerdo.-Le sonrió dándole un si al vendedor para que le preparara el ramo.

-…-

Después de algunos minutos agradecía la atención, y el buen trato yéndose de la florería feliz de llevar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer una tarde placentera para Usami-sensei.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada es solo que me da gusto poder ayudar a las personas que tienen buenos sentimientos-Decía viendo al chico peli-castaño ir con el ramo de rosas en mano.

-…-El chico de ojos café que estaba a la par del chico de cabellos negros parpadeo.-Me retiro un momento para ir al baño y tú me sales con eso. Hay veces no te entiendo.-Le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Yo también queria verte, Hiro-san.-Le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

-No cambies el tema. ¡Suéltame Nowaki!-Se forcejeaba el sensei-Kamijuo de su apresor.

-Es que estoy feliz.-Le dijo sin soltarlo.

-¡Suéltame, este no es el momento ni el lugar!-Trataba de soltarse muy molesto de lo que hacia su chico en la tienda.

-Hiro-san, tú eres mi persona especial y me pone feliz que vengas a visitarme.-Le dijo con sinceridad.

-Solo vine a que me prestaras el baño, no mal interpretes las cosas.-Se sonrojo ya que lo había descubierto, solo queria saber como la pasaba su chico en el Floristería, pero siempre terminaba atrapado.

_**-°Y°-**_

Dejo las cosas en la cocina y decidió buscar un florero donde colocar las flores que había comprado para adornar la habitación de su chico.

_**-"Espero que le gusten"-**_

Pensaba contento ya habiendo colocado las flores un jarrón que encontró y se dispuso en ir donde reposaba su chico.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Usagi-san!-Abrió la puerta de habitación con alegría.

Dejo caer el jarrón al piso, asiendo que este se haga pedazos esparciendo las flores y el agua, al ver a Akihiko en el suelo, con la sabana enredada en sus piernas, eso lo asusto bastante.

-¡¿USAGI?! ¡¿RESISTE?!-Lo giro recontándola la cabeza de Akihiko en sus piernas.

-Usagi, ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¿Qué te ocurrió?-Le decía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Misaki…solo queria alcanzar uno de mis libros. Pero cuando me puso de pie me puso muy mareado y creo que me desmaye…-Le respondió recuperando un poco la conciencia.

-BAKA-(¡Tonto!), ¡¿Pudiste haberte lastimado gravemente por tus descuidos?! ¡Si querías un libro debiste esperarme!-

-Lo siento.-Susurro el chico.-Me alegro que hayas regresado con bien.-Le sonrió.

-Yo…-Susurro con lagrimas que empezaron a salir con mas fuerza de sus ojos.-Me asuste como nunca…-Susurro entre lagrimas.

-…-Akihiko miro serio a su chico, lo tomo los las mejillas secando sus lagrimas, acercándolo para darle un beso en la frente que hizo sonrojar a Misaki.

-¿Esas rosas son para mi?-Sonrió débilmente Akihiko viendo las rosas amarillas que estaban esparcidas en el piso con trozos de jarrón.

-Si.-Limpio por completo su cara.-Quédate en cama, preparare tu comida y buscare otro jarrón para las rosas.-Le dijo ayudándolo a regresar a la cama., acomodándole bien las almohadas a su alrededor, para que estuviera bien cómodo.

El escrito solo suspiro agobiado por estar así de enfermo.

_**::CoNtInUaRá?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué tal? Estuvo rara la cosa, pero fue esto lo que me salio, la historia es un poco larga, pero les digo que lo que se viene les va ha encantar bastante. Algunos síntomas que presentara Usagi, pondrán en que pensar a Misaki. ¿Qué más ocurrirá con esta pareja? ¿Podrá el caldo de pollo ayudar en algo? Eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo, claro si les gusto y dejan reviews. Salú. _


	2. Delirios

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**_ _¡Hola´s! Junjou-Romántica 2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero en fin lo pude continuar y pues, al final serán 3 capitulo de este fic, esperando que les guste y que les digo, Misaki esta cuidando bien de Akihiko pero que pasa cuando se le presentan barias situaciones que no se las esperaba, buen o sheken, para que puedan dar opiniones, con sus reviews. Ahora sheken. _

_**::TE NECESITÖ::**_

_**-.+.-(**__**AKIHIKÖxMISAKI**__**)-.+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°2: DELIRIOS::**_

_**-°Y°-**_

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y pacifico por todos lados en el departamento de Usami-Akihiko, mientras el chico de castaños cabellos cocinaba para su sensei, para que pudiera curarse del resfriado que le aquejaba mucho y para eso estaba él, para cuidarlo a pesar de lo que pensaran los demás, de todos modos tenia que luchar por quien mas ama, a costa de todo.

-Aquí tienes Usagi-san.-Le ponía una mesita pequeña en la cama, con un plato de sopa recién hecha.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto el chico viendo con curiosidad.

-_"¿Acaso nunca a tomado una sopa de pollo?"_-Pensó Misaki con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿Es sopa?-Volvió a preguntar Usagi.

-No digas esas cosas, es solo un poco de caldo de pollo. Esto te ayudara a curarte de ese resfriado.-Le dijo el chico resignado por lo que le decía el escritor.

-Quiero…-Murmuro el ojis morados viendo el plato con sopa y los cubiertos a los lados de la pequeña mesita.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué deseas, Usagi-san?-Le pregunto extrañado el peli-castaño por las cosas de su chico.

-Quiero…-Siguió insistiendo.-_"¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya dime!"-_Rogó enojado el chico porque nunca le decía lo que queria.

-Quiero que me des de comer.-Le dijo con seriedad en su cara.

-…-Misaki puso cara de: _"déjate de bromas"_ mientras le aparecía una vena grande en su frente por lo que decía el Usami.

-Onegai, es mi deseo. Me siento muy débil como para hacerlo por mi mismo.-Le dijo con una mano en la frente.

-Mmmm…-

_**-"A pesar de todo, Usagi párese muy serio, como para estar jugando de esta manera; no me queda mas que hacer lo que me pide"-**_

-Esta bien, Akihiko-san. Pero esta será la primera y ultima vez que lo hago.-Dijo tomando la cuchara y sumergirla un poquito en el plato y sacar un poquito.

-…-Usagi sonrió divertido al como Misaki soplaba el poquito de sopa en la cuchara.

-Aquí va.-Le dijo dándole la cucharada de sopa a Akihiko el cual la acepto gustoso.

-La comida de Misaki es la mejor.-Sonrió Akihiko orgulloso de comer de la comida que le había preparado su chico especialmente para él, para que se curara.

-Eso hizo sonrojar al ojis-verdes.-Siempre dices lo mismo.-Desvió la mirada el chico sonriendo suavemente.

_**-°Y°-**_

_**.+.**__**Mas tarde**__**.+.**_

El peli-castaño ordenaba un poco el departamento, mientras el dueño de eso descansaba, después de algunos antibióticos que Takahashi-Misaki le había dado.

-¡Por fin termine!-Se estiraba Misaki viendo lo limpio que había quedado la casa. Hasta se sorprendió así mismo, por lo mucho que podía hacer, sin tener a Usagi, abrazándolo y manoseándolo casi todo el tiempo. De hecho; a pesar de que Usami-sensei estuviera en casa, todo paresia tan silencioso, incluso Suzuki quien descansaba sentado en un mueble de la sala, paresia melancólico sin su dueño. Eso hizo suspirar a Takahashi.

-Veo que a ti también te hace falta Usagi-san.-Le dijo sentándose en el mueble y abrazar al gran oso.

_**-"El que este enfermo…me hace sentir triste y melancólico…como si lo necesitara aquí…conmigo"-**_

No aguanto mas y se incorporo con el oso en mano para ir donde el peli-plateado. Al subir las escaleras y llegar al cuarto de Usagi, miro como este se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Misaki mientras colocaba a Suzuki en un buen lugar.

-Estoy bien.-Le comento el Usami.-¿Puedes leerme algo?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Seguro. ¿Qué quieres que te lea?-Le pregunto Misaki buscando algo.

-Aquí tengo un libro que me puedes leer.-Le entrego un libro abierto.

-Esta bien, como tu quieras.-Le dijo tomando el libro como Usagi se lo estaba entregando.

-Léelo es voz alta para que pueda escucharte bien.-Le ordeno y Misaki asintió sin comprender.

_**-"Esto es extraño, que tendrá en mente Usagi-san"-**_

-Mmm…-Se aclaro la garganta.-_"Un estrecho camino adornaba con una lluvia de flores que dejaban el paso del tiempo caer poco, a poco, a pesar de la oscura noche que cubría un manto de estrellas en el firmamento, sus suaves pasos no dejaban atrás aquellos pensamientos que lo llevaban a su encuentro nocturno…"_-Se extraño mucho de lo que estaba leyendo.

-Sigue leyendo…-Le ordeno Usagi mientras sonreía divertidamente al ver leer a su chico.

-_"El viento fue caprichoso, mientras mas se acercaba lograba divisar a lo lejos sus hermosos cabellos, tan castaños y tan deslumbrante…"_-Entre mas leía mas empezó a caer en cuenta que en esa escritura había gato encerrado, o mejor dicho un conejo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto el novelista al ver el seño fruncido del chico de ojos verdes, mientras leía frenéticamente los demás párrafos del libro.

-¡¿TONTO USAGI?! ¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE ME DAS ESTO?!-Le enseño la portada del libro a Usami, donde estaba ellos dos.

-…-Pero Usagi le había dado la espalda acostado en la cama asiéndose el dormido.

-¡¿NO TE HAGAS EL DORMIDO?!-Le reclamo muy molesto.

-…-Unos ronquiditos dejo escapar el escritor.

-Masaka!-(¡No puedo creerlo!)-Exclamo rompiendo cada página del libro e impactarlo en la pared.

_**-°Y°-**_

-¿Huh?-Miraba como su chico paresia hablar con alguien, pero mas curioso es que en esa habitación solo estaban ellos dos, aparte de que Suzuki estaba frente a él sentado en una pequeña silla.-¿Con quien hablas?-Le pregunto por fin a su sensei.

-Con Suzuki-san.-Le respondió tranquilamente.-Me dijo algo curioso…-Le murmuro un poco mas serio.

-Nondes-ka?-(¿Qué?)-Parpadeo sus ojos sin entender.-¿Qué dices? ¿Suzuki-san, te hablo?-Le dijo con una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza, ya que paresia que Akihiko paresia estar sufriendo alucinaciones.

-Hai.-(Si)-Respondió.-Ashti-(¿Me amas?)-Le pregunto Akihiko a su chico rápidamente.

-¡¿EH?!-Pego un respingo Misaki al oír eso.-¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!-Le reclamo.

-Suzuki, me dijo que esta igual de enamorado que yo…-Le comento.

-¡¿A quien quiere?!-Esto se estaba poniendo de locos, por lo que veía Misaki.

_**-"Oh, no esta delirando"-**_

-De Misaki.-Le respondió nada contento el novelista al oír tal cosa.

-Creo que estas delirando Usagi-san.-Le decía tocándole la frente a su chico para ver si tenia fiebre.

-Pues óyelo tu mismo.-Tomo al oso de felpa y se lo puso en frente del chico.-¡Anda, díselo Suzuki!-Le dijo al oso.

-…-Misaki solo miraba al oso con resignación.-Usagi-san, es solo tu imaginación; es solo un oso de felpa inanimado, no puede hablar.-Le dijo.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Exclamo.-¡Tú me amas a mi! ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿USAGI?!-Se exalto muy sonrojado y molesto el peli-castaño.

-Misaki, ¿no me cambiaras por Suzuki? ¿Cierto?-Le exclamaba.

_**-"No se que es peor, que Usagi-san este enfermo, o que Usagi-san este delirando y piense tonterías"-**_

-Usagi-san…-Se resigno.-Suzuki-san, dice que solo me quiere como su amigo, nada mas.-Siguió el juego del chico.

-¿De verdad te dijo eso?-Le dijo con seriedad.-…-El peli-castaño asintió.

-Esta bien, te creo Misaki.-Sonrió.

-No te preocupes, solo descansa.-Le acomodo bien la sabana al escritor para que solo pensara en descansar.

-…-El peli-plateado suspiro incomodo de estar solo en cama, y sobre todo enfermo.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Es por tu bien.-Le acomodaba la almohada.

-Entonces si quieres que este bien…-Tomo al chico por la muñeca. Y se hizo aun lado de la cama dejando espacio e invitando a su chico.

-Sabes que no puedo…-Dijo nervioso tratando de escapar.-¡Tengo que preparar la cena, y…y…!-Se excuso sonrojado por esa petición.

-Si no te quedas, puede ser que no sobreviva…-Le murmuro al chico aprovechándose de su estado.

-…-Eso sobresalto al chico de ojos verdes.-¡No puedes asegurar eso!-Le reclamaba tratando de escapar.

-¡Ay!-Decía Usagi poniendo su mano en su estomago.

-¡¿DEJA DE FINGIR?!-Se enojo Misaki.-No me vas a convencer.-Le dijo.

-¡Me duele mucho!-Exclamo.

-¡No puedes engañarme! ¡NO, volveré a caer en tu TRAMPA!-Pucherio desviando la mirada hacia el lado para no ver los berrinches del Usagi.

_**-"Eso es, no caeré de nuevo. Solo es un truco, ¡si! No hay manera en que me pueda convencer, no la hay, si, no caeré, no caeré, ¡NO CAERÉ!"-**_

_**-°Y°-**_

_**-"Empiezo a creer que debí quedarme con Suzuki-chan"-**_

Pensaba Misaki atrapado nuevamente en los brazos de Usagi, trataba de escapar, esta vez no se le hacia posible librarse ya que Akihiko se había dormido abrazándolo muy bien, no le quedaba de otra al joven Universitario de 20 años que resignarse a suspirar derrotado.

-Usagi-san, no puedes dormirte sin haberme soltado.-Se forcejeaba asustado.

-Zzz…Zzzz…-

-¡¿SUELTAME?! ¡¿Como puede ser que tengas tanta fuerza, si estas enfermo?!-Sollozaba con una sonrisa de pánico.

-Zzz…ZZZ…-Lo único que hoyo fueron los placidos ronquidos del escritor.

-¡¿Usagi-san?! ¡¿USAGI?!-Pataleo el chico, ya que ya no podía hacer nada mas que esperar a que ocurriera un milagro posible.

-…-

15 minutos pasaron y Misaki seguía forcejeándose de su apresor, sin conseguir nada, ya estaba mas que cansado y estando en la cama de Usagi se le hacia reconfortable para dormir, después de todo lo que había pasado con su koibito estar tranquilo junto a él lo hacia relajarse un poco, tuvo la rotunda curiosidad de ver el rostro del novelista, el cual dormía profundamente paresia tan cansado y agotado, que, realmente lo hizo sentir mal por no poderlo ayudar a sanarse. Dirigió su mirada al techo donde estaba un ventilador. Tenia que cuidarlo, sin ser una molestia para él, suspiro sin siquiera darse cuanta el sueño empezó apoderar de él también, cerro sus ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por el momento.

-…-

_**-°Y°-**_

_**-.+--(**__**YUME)**__**-.+.-**_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, preguntándose que había pasado. Miro a todos lados viéndose acostado en una pequeña gramita debajo de un gran árbol, miro hacia el cielo observando como las nubes viajaban lentamente, el viento era tan reconfortable.

-¿Es un sueño?-

De pronto algo le cayó en la frente, asiendo que se incorporo sentándose.

-¿Qué habrá sido lo que me golpeo?-Se pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente viendo en la grama haber si hallaba el objeto que lo golpeo.

-¿Es…una frutita?-Murmuro viendo una frutita roja tirada junto a él en el césped. Eso si que no era común.-¿Pero como?-No entendía nada, hasta que vio un rastro de frutitas que se esparcían por un largo, eso si que era raro

-¿Qué será?-Decidió seguir el rastro recogiendo las frutitas que lo guiaban aun lugar.

-¡Esto nunca acaba! ¿Hasta donde llegara?-Cansado de que ya había recogido barias y no lo llevaban a ninguna parte.

Pero por fin había llegado hasta un gran árbol de cerezos, que por cierto tenia en su regazo una cesta con algunas frutitas dentro, muestra de que de ahí provenían todas las que había recogido.

-¿Quién las habrá dejado aquí?-Se acerco poniendo las frutitas en el cesto.

De repente sintió un gran escalofrió, que no le paresia gracioso es como si sintiera algún peligro muy cerca.

-¡Te tengo!-

-¡¿AY!? ¡¿ES UNA TRAMPA?!-Pego un gran brinco de susto Takahashi-Misaki al ser abrazado por detrás por Usagi, quien sepa de donde salio.-¡¿QUÉ HACES EN MI SUEÑO?!-Reclamaba.

-¿Dímelo tú?-Sonrió con diversión y picardía el Usami sin soltar a su presa.-Sabia que siempre pensabas en mi. Hasta en los sueños.-Acostó al de ojos verdes en la grama del árbol.

-¡Aléjate! ¡¿Debes de estar equivocado, yo no estaba pensando en…?!-Fue callado por los labios del chico que lo tenia bien apresado en césped. Eso hizo sonrojar mucho a Misaki.

-¡¿Ya suéltame, Usagi?!-Se forcejeaba muy rojo.

-NO, no lo are, cuando se que piensas mucho en mi…-Sonrió con seducción mientras le besaba tan lentamente el cuello.

_**-°Y°-**_

-…-

Misaki se movía como queriendo esquivar los besos del sueño, ya que movía sus brazos graciosamente, en cambio con Akihiko la situación era mucha mas diferente. Su expresión denotaba desagrado y sudaba mucho, al igual que sus mejillas las cuales parecían arder por la gran fiebre que le estaba atacando, de improviso soltó su abrazo mortal con Misaki, mientras sentía como se perdía en un sueño.

_**-.+--(**__**YUME DE AKIHIKO)**__**-.+.-**_

El novelista de 30 años se encontraba vagando por una extraña oscuridad, que, prácticamente lo cubría absolutamente todo, camino un poco mas, pero nada cambiaba; solo era pura oscuridad en ese extraño lugar y eso le estaba molestando mucho. De pronto escucho unos pasos de alguien a lo lejos que parecían hacerse más cercanos cada vez, pero para su molestar esos sonidos desaparecieron.

¿Qué ocurre?-No entendía donde estaba.

Para su sorpresa esos pasos regresaron a ser escuchados pero esta vez se oían mucho más lejos, como si estuvieran barios pasos delante de él, y lo vio, se trataba de alguien, alguien al cual ya conocía muy bien.

-¿Misaki?-Exclamo Akihiko al ver a su chico caminando, dándole la espalda.-Corrió aliviado de encontrar a alguien y sobre todo a su chico. Corría tras su chico quien no le daba la cara, empezó a notar que por más que corriera no alcanzaba a Misaki. A pesar de que este caminaba tan lentamente, sin importarles los gritos del escritor. De pronto aquella imagen de Misaki se empezó a desvanecer por completo, volviendo a la total oscuridad para Usagi.

-…-Paro de correr cansado de ya no ver la figura de su chico. Busco respuesta viendo a todos lados del lugar era imposible ver algo en ese tenia lugar.

Cuando vino a caer en cuenta se encontraba esta vez en un ambiente distinto. Parado cerca de un árbol, el cual botaba sus hojas en un vaivén que casi paresia una lenta lluvia; miro frente a él 3 extraños caminos bañados con hojas que caían del árbol que parecían llevar a distintos lugares.

-…-

_**::CoNtInUaRá?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Ja-ja muchos delirios, romance y misterio. Pero eso no e s lo mas bueno, de hecho el capitulo n°3 es el capitulo final, que se viene con mucho de que hablar de cómo Misaki deberá ayudar a Usagi, sino quiere perderlo, mucho drama, amor y demás, se vienen en el capitulo final que espero quieran que lo continué y que les haya gustado el capitulo, si les gusto dejar reviews. Salú. _


	3. Final: El Sentimiento mas Grande

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**_ _¡Hola´s! Junjou-Romántica 2 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. .( __**-º-º-º-º-º-) **__Cuando aparezca esto, eso quiere decir que hay un corte en la historia para dar paso al sueño de Usami-sensei. ¡Este es el final total del fic! Y les pido perdón por tardarme, pero al fin lo conseguí. ¿Qué creen que le pasa a Usagi-san? Se viene mucho de que hablar, Misaki esta angustiado, ¿Qué paso? Pues ya no digo más y les dejo que lo lean y dejar reviews. Ahora sheken. _

_**::TE NECESITÖ::**_

_**-.+.-(**__**AKIHIKÖxMISAKI**__**)-.+.-**_

_**::CÁP.N°3:**__** EL SENTIMIENTO MAS GRANDE::**_

No sabia del momento en que se encontraba solo. Hace algunos momentos estaba en brazos del escritor Usami-Akihiko, y sin previo aviso ya estaba completamente solo, en ese lugar de ensueño que jugaba con su mente en esos momentos. Por más que caminaba no encontraba al chico de cabellos-plateados; eso le aturdía mucho, y por más que quisiera negarlo, el miedo empezaba a jugar con él. Aquel bonito lugar empezó a tomar un ambiente un tanto incomodo y paresia que una tormenta se avecinaba, ya que hacia bailar las flores y demás árboles.

_**-"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde se fue Usagi-san?"-**_

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas escondido?-Trato de buscarlo esperando alguna pista que le ayudase.

Corrió donde había encontrado la primer frutita, hasta donde había encontrado la cesta con la que Akihiko lo había hecho caer en su trampa.

-¿Por qué?-Puso su mano en el árbol, sin poder entender lo que de verdad pasaba.-Quiero despertar…-Susurro, mientras débiles gotas de agua caían.

-Si este es un sueño quiero despertar…-Levanto su rostro para que el agua le purificara las lagrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos.

-…-

En cambio con el chico de plateados cabellos tenia unos gestos muy incómodos en su rostro, la enfermedad le estaba atacando, sus sueños se estaban desmoronando, junto con los latidos de su corazón.

-…-

-¡¿USAGI?!-De golpe Misaki despertó al sentir una agonía apretarse en su corazón. -…-Respiraba con agitación algo había estado pasando en su mente. Suspiro al ver que solo había sido un sueño envuelto en terror.

-Lo vi tan real…-Susurro mientras miraba a Usagi quien le daba la espalda.

_**-"Tuve tanto miedo. Creí que nunca volvería a ver a Usagi-san"-**_

Paresia que aquello que había presenciado, quería borrarlo de sus pensamientos en esos momentos, pero para su total sorpresa, fue que al tocar el brazo de Akihiko, estaba muy caliente, cosa que de verdad lo asusto.

-¡¿No puede ser?!-Exclamo Misaki con mucha angustia brincando de la cama.-¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!-Toco la frente del chico. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas por la fiebre y sudaba mucho. La desesperación de Usagi se notaba en su cara, ya que hacia unos gestos de dolor.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Aquellas hojas secas entre verdes marcaban los 3 caminos, era como ver el tiempo detenido, por cada segundo de pequeñas hojas que veía caer. Estar en ese lugar no le importaba, pero estar sin Misaki era algo que lo destrozaba por completo. ¿Dónde encontrarlo? ¿Dónde buscar? ¿Qué camino tomar?

Necesitaba encontrar un camino para llegar con el de ojos-verdes. No sabía si lo que estaba viviendo era real o no, pero estaba más que decidido en salir de ese lugar.

-Misaki, te encontrare…-Dijo mientras empezaba por el primer camino, para ver que le esperaba.

Una enorme neblina le distorsionaba la vista, cada paso que daba se volvía sonoro. Tuvo mucho cuidado para no dejarse caer por algo, alguna trampa o algo que fuera de peligro.

-¿Misaki?-Miro una figura que paresia ser su koibito, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, en el que paresia un lugar hermoso, un amplio césped muy verde y un montón de flores alrededor.

-Hola, Usagi-san…-Le susurro mientras se ponía de pie abrazando a un enorme oso que era Suzuki.

-¡Misaki!-Se alegro el escritor al ver a su chico sano y salvo.

-Ven.-Le extendió la mano el chico de ojos verdes.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

-¡¿Cómo pude descuidarme?!-Corría de un lado para el otro el peli-castaño por medicina para su chico.

Estaba muy preocupado, la situación se le estaba complicando, se le estaba escapando de sus manos. No se dio momento de caer en cuenta de cómo había ocurrido todo eso. Cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos se encontraba con la situación de que su chico estaba mas que enfermo, la gripe se estaba convirtiendo en un problema tan grande que estaba al borde de poder perder a Akihiko-san, sino hacia algo.

_**-"Lo hice todo mal. Ahora Usagi-san, esta mas enfermo"-**_

Bajo rápido las escaleras del primer piso para poder mojar un trapo y podérselo colocar a Usagi en su frente para que la fiebre bajara. Pero fue tanta la desesperación de Misaki que termino tirando el agua en el piso, en el mismo instante q ue eso lo hizo caerse.

-…-Miro el agua derramada en el piso, el pequeño guacal quedo tirado al igual que el trapo.

Lagrimas quisieron caer de sus verdes ojos. Tenia que calmarse por el bien de su chico, se incorporo sentándose mientras recogía de nuevo las cosas.

-Tengo, que calmarme.-Suspiro una y otra vez.-Prometí cuidar de él, es el momento de demostrárselo.-Decidió ya con las cosas regreso a la habitación de Usagi.

Al solo llegar coloco el trapo en la frente del chico, esperando que le bajara la fiebre, busco la medicina que los doctores habían dejado para el escritor en caso que se complicara su estado.

-…-

_**-"Tengo miedo a perderte. A que te bayas de mi lado"-**_

No pudo evitar que al buscar la medicina, lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, bajando por un camino en sus mejillas y sus manos empezaron a temblar, por alguna razón su mano se apretó en su pecho al lado del corazón. Miro a su chico y su estado de enfermedad. Algo le decía a Misaki que todo andaba mal en Usagi.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Estaba aliviado de ver a Misaki esperándolo tan felizmente.

-Ven…-Lo llamaba de nuevo Misaki mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-¡Misaki!-Se apresuro a ir donde el chico.-…-Pero antes de tomar la mano del chico, este juguetonamente empezó a alejarse de él, corriendo con diversión.

-¿Qué esperas?-Le decía Misaki sonriendo.-Ven. ¡Atrápame!-Corrió divertido.

Usagi corrió tras de él, jugando del juego que le ponía su chico.

-¡No corras tan rápido! ¡Podrías lastimarte!-Le repetía un tanto molesto y preocupado Akihiko de ver a su chico correr sin precaución alguna.

-No te preocupes por mi.-Le decía el chico corriendo.

-¡Espera! ¡No te bayas de nuevo!-Le dijo al ver que se metía de nuevo en la espesa niebla. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitiera sus largas piernas.

-¡Misaki! ¿Dónde estas?-Llamo a su chico, mientras peleaba por dispersar esa oscuridad envuelta en desesperación.

-…-

-Aquí estoy…-Oyó esas palabras casi un susurro por parte de Misaki el cual estaba parado unos cuantos centímetros de él.-Ven, Usagi-san.-Le extendió su mano nuevamente llamándolo.

-…-Usagi asintió seguro, caminando los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para llegar con su chico.

-¡¿AAHH?!-Cuando estuvo apunto de llegar donde Takahashi, no logro ver que estaba frente a un enorme abismo, del cual cayo, sin que esa imagen de Misaki hiciera alguna intención por salvarle.

-¡¿MISAKI?!-Grito mientras caía al vació de su pesadilla.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

-¡Arg!-Exclamo Usagi mientras apretaba las sabanas, mientras sentía mucho dolor.

-¡Usagi!-Misaki se asusto al ver eso y corrió donde su chico.-¡La medicina!-Tomo un frasco para poder darle la pastilla a su chico, sus mejillas seguían rojas y el sudor aumentaba cada vez mas y se movía incomodo y no era para menos después de estar en una pesadilla tan terrible de lo que era que su propio chico lo condujera a un barranco de muerte.

-¡Oh, no!-Murmuro el peli-castaño al recodar que la medicina eran unas pastillas, y en ese momento Usagi, no estaba del todo acto para tragar por si solo una pastilla, como lo era esa medicina.

_**-"¿Cómo puedo hacer para darlo esto?"-**_

Estaba en un dilema bastante complicado pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, una idea se le vino a la mente.

-A menos que yo…-Dijo con nerviosismo.-Que yo haga…-Movió su cabeza frenéticamente y muy sonrojado.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!-Se supo nervioso.

-¡Arg!-De nuevo un quejido de dolor por parte del escritor.

-Pero…no puedo dejarlo morir así…-Se tranquilizo, suspiro y trago muy y muy hondo mientras veía a su chico sufrir.

Tomo una pastilla, consiguió un baso, llenándolo con un poquito de agua y echar la susodicha pastilla ahí, para que de diluyera. Estaba impaciente porque aquello se diera prisa, entre más se avecinaba el momento, más se sonrojaba, más se preocupaba y mas tomaba su decisión de no dudar en un momento así.

_**-"Tengo que hacerlo, es algo tan simple y además ya lo hemos hecho barias veces, es algo común y en un momento como este tengo que actuar como un hombre"-**_

Con nerviosismo llevaba el baso en mano, dirigiéndose a la cama, trepándose en ella, y colocar algunas almohadas para poder sentar un poco a Usagi.

-No tengo que dudar…no puedo tener miedo….yo soy un hombre…-Decía Misaki con una sonrisa nerviosa y con lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

El agua del baso se movía por las manos temblorosas de Misaki que alcanzo a probar el agua con la pastilla.

-¡Esto sabe horrible!-Exclamo con desagrado.

-¡Arg!-Exclamo de nuevo Akihiko. Si Misaki no se apresuraba esto se le complicaría más.

-¡¿Usagi?!-Se asusto, sin pensarlo más, tomo ese líquido en su boca reteniéndolo lo más que podía, tomo a Usagi por su cabeza y cuello, acercando sus labios a la boca medio abierta del escritor. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte que empezó a creer que se le saldría del pecho y su sonrojo le lleno con fuerza las mejillas. Suavemente sintió el inmenso calor de la fiebre de Usagi transmitirse por sus labios que se habían enrojecido, fue un suave y tímido beso que hizo poco a poco que el escritor se tomara la pastilla a través del esfuerzo que hacia Takahashi-Misaki por salvarlo.

_**-"Nunca creí que podía ser yo el que probara los labios de Usagi-san de este manera; a pesar de que sus labios están calientes, saben muy bien"-**_

Abrió sus ojos para verlo, mientras terminaba de hacer que el peli-plateado se tomara la medicina. Al terminar acomodo bien a Usagi de nuevo y le coloco de nuevo un trapo mojado en la frente.

-¡Lo hice!-Exclamo de repente Misaki contento de lo que había podido lograr.-…-Toco sus labios con dos de sus dedos aun sintiendo la calidez de los labios del Usami, asiendo que nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Abrió sus ojos después de haberse desmayado al caer por el abismo del cual cayo por un truco bastante inocente. Se incorporo limpiándose la ropa y mirar frente a él los 3 caminos nuevamente, había terminado donde empezó; pero con la diferencia de que el primer camino estaba oscuro y tétrico, mientras que los otros dos seguían con brillo. Era como si en ese momento de su caída algo lo había salvado de caer en la oscuridad.

-…-Eso le molesto al Usami. Solo estaba en un juego del cual no tenía opción de salir sin que cruzara esas trampas mortales como lo eran esos caminos desconocidos. Sin más que hacer camino hasta el segundo camino que le esperaba.

Al entrar esta vez el panorama era muy claro miraba un pasillo lleno de puertas que le parecían muy conocidas. Por más que caminaba las puertas eran interminables. No le quedo de otra que abrir algunas puertas, la primera estaba bacía. Pero la segunda mostraba una escena de una película que dejaba ver a un Akihiko en su niñez, sentado en una silla, junto a una mesa de madera, mientras escribía sus novelas.

-Esto es…-Murmuro Usami viendo ese recuerdo. Como olvidar lo triste y solitario que paso su infancia, sin tener a nadie para su compañía. Alguien que lo escuchara, pero sus padres se mantenían a distancia y su medio-hermano no paresia quererlo.

Después de que conoció a Misaki aquellos recuerdos se habían borrado de su mente, esa escena habría algunas heridas del pasado que de verdad no quería recordar.

_-"Él, no merece estar con alguien como tú"_-Se sorprendió Usagi al oír la voz de Haruhiko quien apareció de repente de entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Puso cara molesta Usagi al oír lo que decía su hermano-mayor.

-_"Misaki, no me rece estar a tu lado. Yo le puedo dar una vida mejor"_-Le dijo con suma seriedad.

-¿Debes de estar bromeando?-Hizo una sonrisa irónica.-Misaki, me eligió a mi, ¿lo recuerdas?-Le recordó.

-_"Cuando sepa la verdad de tú vida, se alejara de ti"_-Estaba muy desafiante como de costumbre.

-Misaki me ama. Y no me abandonara, él me lo ha prometido.-Usagi estaba enfadado de lo que le decía.

-_"Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado. Comprende que él no estará siempre para ti, cuando se de cuenta de que no vales la pena, me rogara para que lo acepte"_-Dio unos pasos.-_"Te odiara. Se alejara de ti y nunca volverás a verlo"-_Hizo retroceder al escritor unos pasos.

-¡Cállate!-Se tapaba los oídos para no seguir escuchando.

Cuando no oyó algún sonido más, solo vio la cinta de la película que se había detenido por alguna razón.

-¿Se fue?-Miro que su hermano ya no se encontraba. Salio rápido de esa habitación y siguió caminando por los pasillos interminables de puertas.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Misaki se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la cama de Usagi, después de que le dio la medicina se había calmado un poco, pero de ves en cuando pegaba unos respingos que lo asustaban bastante.

_**-"Te necesito"- **_

Esa palabra vagaba por sus pensamientos llenándolos de sentimientos que le invadían en esos momentos. Era muy triste estar en esa clase de situaciones y solo valerse por la esperanza en que todo va estar bien, cuando de verdad era algo que aun no se podía probar. Pero el ver ese sueño le había causado un mal presentimiento.

_**-"No quiero dejar solo a Usagi-san, por que será que tengo mucho miedo a separarme por unos segundo de él, ya no puedo descuidarme; prometí cuidarlo bien, se lo dije a Isaka-san; le dije que estaría para cuidar de Usagi"-**_

Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, el estar tan cerca de él, tan impaciente por verlo feliz y sano. De estar de nuevo como siempre han vivido como pareja, y alejar de ellos, todas aquellas personas que se interponen en su relación.

_**-"Lo que hago por Usagi es porque es muy bueno y amable conmigo"-**_

Movía su cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras pensaba y analizaba sus pensamientos.

_**-"Es porque lo quiero"-**_

Se sobresalto por ese otro pensamiento que derrumbo las primeras palabras que pensó. De hecho, eso lo hizo sonrojar levemente mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco, mientras apretaba sus puños contra sus muslos.

_**-"Él es tan amable y me compra el manga que me gusta, siempre me esta protegiendo de las demás personas y sus manos son…muy calidas"-**_

-Usagi, por favor mejora…-Susurro mientras miraba preocupado al joven escritor.

"_**¿Por qué si Usagi esta aquí conmigo, me siento tan solo?"-**_

Sabía que el vació de su ausencia era muy notable; a pesar de que Akihiko estuviera ahí en cuerpo, paresia no estar en espíritu puesto que su presencia hacia mucha falta para el chico de ojos verdes.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Su mano tocaba la perilla de otra de las habitaciones del pasillo interminable, que paresia infinito; decidiendo al final por optar en abrir otra de las puertas.

-Otousan-(Padre)-Murmuro el de ojos morados al ver a su padre el cual estaba sentado en una silla en una gran mesa.

-Akihiko…-Sonrió el hombre.-Ven, siéntate.-Le ofreció asiento para que se sentar frente a él.

-…-No sabia si aceptar o no, pero decidió obedecer a su padre, a pesar del mal presentimiento de este.

-Los tallados de osos son muy hermosos.-Decía mientras contemplaba el madero que Misaki le había dado y que adornaba la mesa.

-Vero que aun lo conservas.-Le dijo el peli-plateado al ver ese tallado que su chico le había regalado a su padre.

-Debo de decir que tengo un buen gusto.-Le comento mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-¿A que se debe todo esto?-Usagi lo miraba con seriedad.

-Iré al grano, si es lo que deseas.-Dejo su tasa a un lado.-Estoy cansado de esperar que asientes cabeza y puedas entender que Takahashi-Misaki, solo es un estorbo para la Familia-Usami; y ya es el tiempo que lo dejes ir.-Le dijo con serenidad.

-¡Es absurdo!-Eso no le agrado al escritor.

-Entiéndelo, él no puede estar a tú nivel. Déjalo.-Le repitió con mas seriedad.

-No lo dejare.-Le dijo seguro.-Yo lo amo y el siente lo mismo por mi. Ni usted, ni nadie lo alejara de mi lado. Ya se lo he repetido barias veces, sin Misaki mi vida no tiene sentido.-Defendió sus creencias mientras se ponía de pie para marcharse.

-Eso es una tonta mentira. Sabes muy bien que el día del rompimiento esta muy cerca. No puedes amarlo para siempre.-Se mofo.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo?-Susurro.-Yo seria capaz de todo por Misaki; incluso a dar la vida por él.-Esas palabras que decía, eran las mas sinceras. Quería mucho al chico de baja estatura y no dejaría que cosas como esas interfirieran en sus asuntos.

-Estas muy equivocado. Pero puedo entenderte, tus sentimientos son muy frágiles, por eso necesitas a alguien que de verdad pueda aliviar tus penas.-Era mucha la insistencia del padre de Akihiko que estaba sofocando a este.

-No puedes escapar de la realidad.-Antes de poder salir de esa habitación, un hoyo se abrió en el piso asiéndolo caer nuevamente.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

-¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!-Empezó a moverse de un lado para el otro en la cama, llamando a su chico.

-¿Usagi?-Se incorporo acercándose a su chico para calmarlo.-¡Tranquilízate, Usagi! Yo esto aquí contigo.-Tomo la mano de su chico apretándola fuertemente.

-Daijoubu ka?-(¿Estás bien?)-Le repitió mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!-Sus llamados eran llenos de temor por perder a su chico amado, cuando de verdad estaba cerca de él, tomándole la mano para hacerle sentir que estaba con él, pero esa pesadilla se estaba poniendo fuerte.

-Onegai shimasu-(Por favor)-Rogó Misaki porque aquella situación ya no se diera. Se estaba asustando bastante.

_**-"Por favor. No quiero perderte, no quiero que tu vida se me baya de las manos. Quiero que estés siempre conmigo"-**_

-Estoy contigo…-Coloco esa mano en su pecho al lado del corazón, para que pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón para que sintiera que estaba junto a él.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Una luz lo despertó de nuevo, una calida luz tan débil que por alguna razón pudo captarla bien a pesar de que se miraba muy lejana. Se encontraba de nuevo en la situación del comienzo. El segundo camino, ahora se miraba justo como el primero, tétrico y lleno de oscuridad. Pero le alegro al ver que solo quedaba un camino, el cual tenía que ser la salida, una salida que lo llevaría a su koibito.

Sin más pensarlo se dirigió a ese camino que lo salvaría de la oscuridad.

-…-Los ojos de Usami-sensei se dilataron demasiado al entrar en el que creía su camino de salvación, lo estaba hacer caer de rodilla ante semejante evento.

Caían los trozos de maderos prendidos en llamas foraces que los hacían caer en el departamento que conocía muy bien el escritor, todo estaba prendido en llamas, destruyéndolo todo. Las escaleras del segundo piso se estaban cayendo, al punto de querer llevarse consigo las habitaciones.

El trencito que recorría una de las habitaciones había colapsado, quedando entre quemado y retorcido. Y los osos de felpa se consumían mucho más rápido. Sus libros se estaban quemando, destruyendo su trabajo de años.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-No entendía de cómo aquello estaba sucediendo.-¡¿Suzuki-san?!-Se asusto al ver al oso sentado en el sillón, mientras lentamente se quemaba.

_-"¡No lo hagas!"-_Escucho la voz horrorizada de Misaki escucharse mas adelante.

-¡¿MISAKI?!-Grito corriendo para saber donde estaba su chico.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

-¡Oh, no!-La mano de Usagi-san se estaba poniendo muy fría, como si su temperatura corporal estuviera bajando.

Corrió rápidamente a buscar el teléfono y llamar aun doctor rápidamente la situación era de alto riesgo. Pero para su mala suerte, el escritor había cortado el cable. Impidiéndole hacer la llamada que quería.

-¡¿Tonto, Usagi?!-Exclamo molesto por lo que su chico había hecho con tal de que no los interrumpieran.

-¿Mi celular? ¡Eso es!-Corrió a buscar su celular en su habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta y empezó a buscar desesperadamente el aparato.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde?-Buscaba y buscaba sin éxito. Boto todo lo que andaba en su mochila revolviéndolo todo.

-¡Aquí esta!-Se alegro abriéndolo para marcar. -IYA-(¡No!)-Tiro muy lejos su celular al ver que estaba sin carga y buscar el cargador era otro problema.

-¿El celular de Usagi?-Recordó que su chico también tenía celular y era un riesgo que tenia que buscar.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

No lo podía creer, estaba tieso del susto. De la impotencia de lo que estaba viendo.

-Sonna!-(¡No puede ser!)-Exclamaba un aterrado Misaki tirado en el piso con sangre en su pecho, mientras de su boca salía un poco más, y gruesas y asustadas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Le habían dado una cuchillada muy cerca del corazón.

-Masaka!-(¡No puedo creerlo!)-Usagi estaba que no se lo creía. El terror se estaba apoderando de él, corrió rápido para ayudar a su chico.

-¿Por qué?-Retrocedía tratando de huir de su atacante.

-¿Estas bien?-Llego Misaki intentando abrazar a Takahashi, pero solo atravesó la imagen sorprendiendo y asustando mas a Usagi. -¡Misaki! ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!-Rogaba por una respuesta.

-Yamete-(¡Detente!)-Grito el peli-castaño topando con la madera de la cocina sin poder escapar.

-¡¿Maldito?!-Se puso frente a Misaki como queriendo defenderlo de su agresor, pero mas grande fue la sorpresa de ver al atacante.

Era como verse en un tenebroso espejo. El vil atacante era _"ÈL"_ Usami-Akihiko, con una aura de no conciencia mientras portaba en la mano, un gran cuchillo de cocina, que barias veces había usado Misaki para prepararle su rica comida, y esa era el arma suicida.

-¿Tú me amas? ¿Por qué me haces esto?-No había escapatoria, los hilos de su joven vida se estaban apagando sin remedio y lo peor del caso por la persona que amaba.

-…-La imagen de Usagi no daba explicación alguna, solo se disponía a acabar con la vida de su pareja.

-¡¿No te atrevas?!-Por mas que trataba de detener esa molesta imagen solo conseguía atravesarla.

-¡¿NOO?!-Aquello se dio ante su mirada y la mirada de ojos verdes que no podía entender el porque le arrancaban el alma de esa manera.

-¿Mi…sa…ki?-Temblorosas fueron sus palabras, mientras veía apagarse esos inocentes ojos verdes, por otra cuchillada, ese cuchillo que se hundió en su corazón, atravesándolo, acabando con su vida.

-Sumimasen Ga-(Discúlpame)-Esas fueron las palabras de la imagen de un Usagi con lagrimas en sus ojos antes de que se pusiera el cuchillo alrededor del cuello. Acabo también con su vida, mientras el fuego se acercaba a los pies de la pareja, para acabar de consumir aquella escena.

-…-No entendía el porque. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué mataría a Misaki de esa forma? Si lastimarlo era lo que menos quería en la vida, pero esa imagen lo destapo por completo. Un asesino.

Esta vez pudo tomar el cuerpo de Misaki entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con tanto sentimiento.

-Misaki…-Unas lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos, manchando sus mejillas con dolor.-¡¿MISAKI?!-Grito mientras dejaba salir todo su dolor por haber perdido a la persona que amaba.

_-"¡Mataste a mi hermano!_ _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!"-_La voz de Takahiro se oyó entre las llamas.

-¿Takahiro? Yo… ¡Perdóname!-Le decía con angustia.

_-"Confiaba en ti, y así me pagas. ¡Eres un maldito!"_-Esas palabras estaban hechas con desprecio.

-¡¿No se lo que paso?!-Las palabras de Takahiro lo estaban atormentando.

_-"Debiste dejarlo ir. Yo lo iba a proteger"-_Esta vez fue la voz de su hermano-mayor la que lo atormentaba.

_-"Ese fue su final, te dije que era una pequeña molestia"-_La voz de su padre era mas fuerte.

_-"Sabia que obligaba a muchas cosas a Misaki, pero matarlo para seguirlo amando en la muerte, me párese odio que se convirtió en amor"-_De hecho ni las voz de Sumi-senpai falto en esos momentos.

-¡Cállense! ¡No saben nada!-Quería no oír, no sentir mas ese dolor.

_-"Talvez aya sido la mejor opción. Si la gente se daba cuenta de su presencia, arruinaría los negocios"-_Mas veneno por parte de Isaka-san sobro en el momento.

_-"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Solo era un chico común y corriente. Él no tenia culpa alguna"-_La voz lamentable de Aikawa sorprendida por el suceso.

-¡¿CÀLLENSE?!-La agonía y esas voces lo estaban volviendo loco de la culpa. El cuerpo de la imagen de Usagi ya estaba prendido en llamas y el de Misaki empezaba.

-¡Detente!-Trataba de apagar las llamas que devoraban a su chico, pero era en vano. No había salida alguna. Ante sus lagrimas logro ver el cuchillo tirado a lo lejos y como hipnotizado lo tomo en su mano.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Estaba preparado para salir en busca de ayuda, los teléfonos habían fallado por completo y su única opción era buscar a alguien para ayudar a su chico. Pero cuando se disponía a salir, un grito espantoso salio de Usagi, uno que hizo que Misaki corriera a su lado inmediatamente.

-¡¿Usagi-san?!-Estaba tan pálido que se denotaban como ardían sus labios y mejillas, estaba agonizando del dolor.

-…-Esa imagen paralizo al chico.-No…-No contuvo las lágrimas ni un segundo, entrecortadamente se acerco a su chico. Sus latidos cardiacos se estaban debilitando.

-¡Es mi culpa!-Exclamo tirándose de rodillas frente a la cama de Usagi.-¡Si tan solo les hubiera hecho caso, esto no estaría pasando!-Se reprendió mientras tomaba la mano de su chico contra las suyas.

-¡No me dejes! ¡No quiero estar sin ti!-Le repitió llorando.-Usagi, tengo miedo…tengo miedo a perderte…no quiero que te mueras…-Sollozo.

-…-El chico ya no daba señales de moverse.

-…-Al ver eso Misaki quiso correr en auxilio, pero si lo dejaba…pero si lo dejaba…podría…

_**-"Quiero que sepas que eres lo mas importante para mi"-**_

-Tú eres mi vida…-Susurro.-Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste, ¿si que aria si tú ya no estuvieras conmigo?-Hizo ese recordatorio.

-¿Escúchame?-Apretó sus ojos.-¡Si Usagi-san, no esta conmigo…yo no quiero seguir viviendo!-El momento se estaba apoderando de Misaki.

-…-Cada vez Usagi estaba más pálido y el sudor aumentaba.

-Te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma.-Beso la mano del chico.-No quiero dejarte ir así, te has convertido es la persona que mas me importa en este mundo.-

-…-

-Por eso yo…-Sus palabras se quebraron.-Tan solo te lo he dicho una vez…aun así tú lo sabes mas que nadie…y solo te la diré a ti…quise decírtelo pero siempre me pongo nervioso…por tu culpa…-Mordió sus labios.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Puso el cuchillo en su garganta para finalizar su vida, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y su razón de vivir se había perdido con la muerte de la persona que mas amaba. No lo dudo ni un segundo más. Toco su cuello con el cuchillo y…

_**-"Te amo...Usagi-san"-**_

Detuvo bruscamente sus acciones a escasos centímetros de su cuello al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Misaki?-Busco con la mirada a su chico. De nuevo estaba en una oscuridad. Estaba en el comienzo de su martirio. Pero los tres caminos se habían oscurecido. Las hojas del árbol se habían detenido suspendiendo el momento.

_**-"Eres el unció para mi. Tengo mucho miedo a estar sin ti. Quiero sentir tus manos tocándome, oír tu voz susurrándome con esas palabras ue tanto me gustan, sentir tus besos cada día, y viviendo juntos como pareja"-**_

-¿Dónde estas?-Buscaba esa calida voz, que dejaba expresar unas muy hermosas palabras.-¿Misaki?-Miro como un cuarto camino aparecía, uno muy lleno de calidez. Estaba dudando en entrar después de lo que había vivido, el vivir algo mas horrible de lo que había vivido, ya no quería sufrir mas.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

-No importa si te burlas de mi…yo…yo de verdad te amo y lo que siento por ti, es la verdad.-Instintivamente por el intenso momento de angustia que vivía Takahashi; se incorporo un poco besando los labios de Usagi.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

_**-"No quiero. No acepto estar sin Usagi-san"-**_

Se sorprendió que al entrar en ese camino, hubiera un montón de espinas alrededor, pero había un camino libre, miro una imagen de un Misaki besándolo a él.

-Lo hizo…-Se sorprendió.

-Usagi-san, es la persona que yo amo y no te dejare ir.-La imagen de Misaki atravesó el agujero de la imagen y se acerco a Usagi.-No me dejes…te necesito.-Le extendió la mano, mientras sollozaba pidiéndole que no lo dejara.

-Misaki…-Ese indiscutiblemente era su chico. Decidido, tímido e inocente.-Yo también te amo.-Tomo la mano del chico para jalarlo y abrasarlo a su pecho, mientras que él recostaba su mentón en el hombro de este.

-Ya no temas, Usagi-san.-Lo abrazo el chico.-Kite Kite-(Adivina que?)-Le susurro el chico.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto el peli-plateado.

-Suki da yo-(Te quiero)-Le susurro con una suave sonrisa.-No quiero vivir en un mundo donde no esta Usagi-san, para quererme y amarte.-

-¡Tonto!-Usagi estaba que no se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por esos sentimientos transmitidos. Tomo por el rostro a su chico y unió sus labios junto con los de él.

_**-º-º-º-º-º-**_

Sintió tan tibios los labios de Usagi, y un apretón en su mano, cosa que le sorprendió, separándose de ese beso que le había dado.

-…-Una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del escritor.-Misaki…-Abrió los ojos suavemente.

-…-Misaki no lo podía creer. Movió suavemente su cabeza una y otra vez en forma de negación.

-Hola.-Le sonrió el escritor mientras recuperaba poco a poco su color de piel, Misaki en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Usagi.

-¡¿USAGI?!-No se contuvo mas y se le tiro abrazándolo.-¡¿Creí que estabas muerto?!-Lloraba como un niño pequeño mientras abrazaba a Usagi fuertemente.-¡Wa-ha-ha! ¡Me asustaste mucho!-Le repetía.

-Ureshii-(Feliz)-Murmuro Usagi.-Estoy muy feliz…Dijo tocando el rostro de su chico.-Gracias…-Le susurro a su chico.

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo sus ojos deteniendo su llanto.-¿Gracias?-No entendía.

-No me dejaste en ningún momento. Me cuidaste desde el principio, por eso te agradezco mucho por amarme.-Le dedico una linda sonrisa.

-…-Misaki se sobresalto levemente sonrojado. Aun no podía entender como de unos minutos de estar al borde de la muerte, ahora estaba como que nada. Era un misterio muy grande para él.

_Pero lo que Misaki talvez no podía comprender, era lo que Akihiko si podía entender. Estaba tan feliz que podía llorar frente a la única persona que le había permitido verlo de esa manera, pero en ese momento ya nada importaba más que ese sentimiento maravilloso de tener a la persona amada junto a él, sintiéndose libre. Nunca olvidaría esa experiencia, cuando todo lo creyó perdido, llego un ángel para salvarlo del infierno y darle su amor que de seguro no había ningún impedimento para que fuesen felices. _

-¡Tonto!-Pucherio Misaki.-…-Pero luego bajo su rostro sonriendo levemente.

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¡Por fin, lo termine! Aunque estuvo un poco de que hablar, debo de admitir que este final, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido ji-ji se me vino de un día para otro, bueno la mitad. Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo final, puesto que al final casi se nos muere Usagi-san, pero gracias a Misaki-kun, todo se soluciono sin que alguna ves experimente lo que le paso al escritor. Bueno lo único que les digo es… ¡les agradezco por haber seguido el fic! Termine este fic de J-Romántica, pero aun me falta seguir con los fic de J-Terrorista y Egoísta ojala los lean en mi otra pagina. Pero por el momento les dijo que dejen sus opiniones de este capitulo…_

_**-°Y°-**_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de lo ocurrido. Desde que estuvo apunto de perder a Usagi-san, todo paresia volver a la normalidad. Usagi se había curado por completo, estaba mas que enorgullecido por la valentía del chico al cuidarlo, eso lo hacia muy feliz. Pero, ¿no estaba olvidando algo?

Misaki aspiraba la casa de arriba a bajo, con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba a un Suzuki mas lleno de vida; cuando se percato de unos manuscritos que Usagi había olvidado en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Habrá terminado con ese manuscrito que quería Aikawa-san?-Se pregunto el peli-castaño levantando las paginas.

-…-Empezó a leer lo que debería ser lo que esperaba de un libro pero…

-_¿"Amor"? ¿"Suplicando por amor"? ¿"Confesión"? ¿"Beso"? ¿"Un beso de amor para salvar al alma"?-_Sus manos se movían muy enojado_._-¡¿QUÈ, COSA ES ESTA?!-Grito molesto mientras con su aspiradora, absorbía esas paginas de un solo tirón.

-¡Ese escritor, pervertido!-Dijo respirando agitadamente molesto por lo que parecía que su chico de nuevo se había pasado de la raya escribiendo sobre él. Mejor siguió con lo que hacia.

-¿Huh?-Sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaron desde atrás, mientras le apagaban la aspiradora.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-Le pregunto Usagi mientras abrazaba fuerte a Misaki.

-Por tu culpa…-Susurro resignado.-¡Y deja de escribir sobre mi!-Le reclamo queriéndose soltar.

-No.-Sonrió.-Yo hago lo que yo quiero.-Le repitió mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-¡Déjame!-Se puso nervioso.

-¿Ahora que recuerdo?-Susurro.-¿Me repites tu confesión de amor? Y si es más detallado con todo y besos.-Le sonrió divertido.

-NA-NI?-Se forcejeo tratando de huir de esa situación.-¡¿Fue un momento de miedo?! ¡¿No se lo que hacia?!-Repetía con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Mentiroso.-Le dio más besos en el cuello.

-¡¿Usagi?!-Pego un respingo.-¡¿Suéltame?!-Le repetía.

-No.-

-Te digo que… ¡Achu!-Dejo ir un gran estornudo el chico.

-¿Creo que te dará gripe?-Le dijo Usagi con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.-Sonrió ampliamente tomando a Misaki de la cadera y trepárselo en el hombro.-(Como en el episodio 19, ¿recuerdan?)-

-¡No! ¡No tengo gripe! ¡Bájame!.-Le repetía una y otra vez.

-Es mi turno de ayudarte. Me necesitas.-Le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación de Misaki, con él, por cierto.

-IYA.-(¡No!)-Pataleo asustado Misaki mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de él.

Esto ocurrió en la corta vida de Takahashi-Misaki de 20 años de edad, descubriendo que los resfriados eran tanto mortales para Usagi, como lo eran para él también.

_**::FIN?::**_

¿A que no se esperaban este final? Ja-ja-ja Siempre quise terminarlo con un corto como en la serie ja-ja-ja doy punto final a este fic y yo les digo. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Y muchas gracias por sus apoyos. ¡Salù!

_**::AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_**-+TZUKI-CHAN, MANGARUTO, LORENA, TUTA,ESMERALDA-CHAN, MARYNES, MARIBEL123, CALERO, CANDY DIHETHEL, GUUIAEN, GURA-SAM, YASHIRU-CHAN, MONICA, SOFII LOVE YAOI, LUZ-AIEDAIL, KATERINE, MOKI, KUSHAKONA, HUYA+-**_

_**-+-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA!!-+-**_


End file.
